Memmories
by 3murphytoddlers
Summary: Narrative


Todays a bust. I've been walking around campus trying to get some type of inspiration for my next novella but so far nothing. Honestly tho I'm not suprised. All I've been doing lately is going to class then work. Not much inspiration working at a call center but whatever it pays the bills. Heck it would even leave some extra if I could get my roomie off her butt and to work. I just don't get it. This place it so perfect. Evergreen trees all over the place, a coffee shop on every corner (technically 2 coffee shops on every corner) and for the last 3 weeks snow! It's like a winter wonderland where you don't have to really deal with the annoying parts of it.

Not to mention my fellow students. You see my names Aria Montgomery. I'm a 20 year old english prodigy. I also happen to attend one of the best liberal arts colleges in the country. Beautiful Whitman College, it's located in the small town of Walla Walla Washington. How did I become an english prodigy you ask? That is a loaded question! I guess I should start from the begining. Let's see; I believe it all started when I was 15. I was living in Rosewood Pennsylvainia with the rest of my family and friends at the time. We'd all just had one of the most amazing summers on record (for us at least). Ali decided that we had to end it right so the week before school started we threw a party just for us girls. We now remember that night as the "night before everything fell apart".

_ OMG My head hurts! God I can't believe I drank that much! I wonder how Spencer feels, she had even more then I did. Wait where is Spencer? ... And Ali? _

_ "Ali?" _

_ "She's gone. I think I heard her scream." Spencer must have gone looking fo her that's why she wasn't here a minute ago._

It turns out that Allison was having an affair with an older guy. Even after all this time all we know for sure is that she went to meet him that night at the kissing rock. We also know that she stumbled upon something else but because of the events at the "Bell Tower" we'll never be able to prove it. Altho if I'm being honest? We think the whole town knows but is just keeping it to themselves. Anyway moving on. Between Ali's disappearance and my dad cheating with one of his students I spent the next year in Iceland. Now Iceland is an amazing place for someone like myself. However the sun goes down in October and doesn't come up until March. To keep myself from going insane I wrote. There was this little bakery near where we lived that I'd sit at for hours and just observe. It's where I learned about much of a contradiction we see there are two sides to everyone. Good and evil or sometimes even good versis evil both in the same person. Allison was a great example of that. She had a way about her where she could make you feel like you hung the moon but if she didn't like you she was one of the most evil people you could cross paths with. You did not want to be on her bad side. I remember one time she talked us into throwing a stick bomb into Toby Cavanaughs garage. She said that he had been watching us all change. We later found out that wasn't true at all. The fact is that event haunted us girls for years to come.

What do I mean by that you ask? Take my story for instance. It all started the day I got back from Iceland. (No Iceland is not covered in ice. That's Greenland.) My brother Mike had lacrosse tryouts to go to so while my parents unpacked I dropped him off and decided to see if I could get into the Hollice Bar like I used to. I still remember how it smelled...

_Alright then (lol) there's really no victory in it when there's no bouncer. It seems quite a bit has changed since I left. It would appear that during the day there's restraunt here. Unfortunately for them not many people would want to eat here. When you first enter you're assaulted with the smell of urine and what I like to call "alchohol sweat". Okay so I only see one person other then the bartender here and he isn't one of my parents friends so I don't have to worry about him running to tattle on me. _

_ "Can I get a cheeseburger please?" Oh great. I'm not even back 24 hours before I'm faced with an Ali poster. I really do miss her._

_ "Everything alright?" I turn to look at who said that and come face to face with a gorgous man._

_ "Yeah, just a bit jet lagged. I just got back from Europe." _

_ "What part?"_

_ "Iceland"_

_ " Really I spent some time in there on my way to Denmark. It's a beautiful place."_

_ "So do you go to Hollis?"_

_ "Just graduated. I'm starting my first teaching job... What's your major?"_

_ "Uh well I'm leaning toward English."_

_ "That's what I'm teaching." _

Now that should have been my first clue but I guess I just didn't want to see it. Turns out the very handsome stranger was going to mean so much to me in the coming months. However that's another story for another time. I've got class and I can't be late the professor is a stickler for puncuality.

Thanks for listening again diary. Love, Aria

Alright guys. Sorry for skipping around at the end I've just got so much going threw my head that I"m having a hard time organizing my thoughts. Now unfortunately I'm a mom of 4 boys so I don't have alot of time to write. I should be able to update once a week. Let me know what you think good or bad and if any of you know of a PLL beta ready let me know.


End file.
